False Hope
by Yuki'Anaa
Summary: "Sas...Sasuke" melihat sasuke yang rapuh karena dirinya Naruto masih berusaha mendekati Sasuke PLAKK " PERGI KAU AKU MEMBENCIMU JANGAN PERNAH TAMPAKKAN WAJAH LICIKMU PERGI DARI HIDUPKU ... Hiks.. Hiks.. rgi .. Hiks"... ... GENDERSWITCH NO YAOI,OOC.
1. Prolog

**False Hope**

DISCLAIMER ® MASSASHI KISSHIMOTO

WARNING ®. GENDERSWITCH ALUR BERANTAKAN,OOC,AU,GEJE,EYD GAK JELAS DLL.

Don't Like, Don't Read

...Prolog...

Aku memang bodoh karena mencintaimu

Menyukaimu dirimu hanya membuat diriku sakit

Karena kau selalu saja melihatnya

Ia yang tidak mencintaimu

Ia yang hanya memanfaatkanmu

Tak bisakah kau melihatnya

Bahwa ia hanyalah seorang pembohong

Kau bodoh tapi aku lebih bodoh darimu

Bodoh... Karena ku terlalu mencintaimu

Tak bisakah kau lihat mata ini

Mata yang selalu melihatmu,

Kau lihat, tak hanya mata tapi seluruh tubuhku

Telinga yang selalu mendengar keluh kesahmu

Tangan yang selalu ingin memelukmu

Kaki yang selalu mengikuti dirimu

Dan...

Hati yang telah kau rampas

...

Cintaku yang tak ada harganya dimatamu

Walaupun ku memberitahumu

Kau tak percaya semuanya kau anggap kebohongan

Sampai kau mengetahui kebenarannya dan kebenaran akan diriku yang mencintaimu

Kau marah dan bahkan mengusirku dari kehidupanmu

Tapi kumohon ingatlah satu hal

Bahwa aku akan selalu ada disisimu dan menantimu

Sampai hati ini tak percaya lagi akan adanya cinta

Dan ketika diri ini telah lelah menunggumu...

GOOD BYE MY LOVE

...End Prolog - False Hope -...

_T.B.C_

Sebelumnya aigatou to my friend yg buat aku jdi penulis disini. Dan buat para senpai mhon bmbingannya ya. Dgn meREVIEW cerita ini kalian sudah memberikn pelajaran bgi sya. Thanks and sorry

Sorry minna ceritanya pndek baru prolog kok, nanti chap 1 panjang tenang aj sankyuu minna . Dan jgn lupa REVIEW nya minna-san


	2. Chapter 1

**False Hope **

**Chapter 1**

**DISCLAIMER ® MASSASHI KISSHIMOTO**

**WARNING ®. GENDERSWITCH, NARUFEMSASU, ALUR BERANTAKAN, OOC, OC, TYPOS, EYD GAK JELAS DLL.**

'...' Berpikir (Thingking)

"..." Berbicara (Talk)

**_Don't Like Don't Read_**

Naruto : 20 tahun

Sasuke : 18 tahun

Aku bodoh... Hanya karena mencintaimu

Kuturuti semua keinginanmu

Tak bisakah kau lihat air mata ini

Aku sakit, tapi aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu

Cintaku yang malang

POOR ME

Gomen Sasuke

**_False_Hope_**

Naruto pov

Seulas senyum tipis ku berikan kala menantimu untuk kembali. Rintik hujan yang semakin lebat dan dinginnya angin malam tak ku hiraukan. Namun semakin lama ku menanti senyuman ini memudar, mata ini semakin meredup seakan kehilangan cahayanya. Ketika rasa gelisah ini datang, ku tak tahan lagi untuk mencari dimana keberadaannya.

' Sasuke dimana kau ? ' Ku coba menelpon dan mengirim pesan tapi yang ku dapat hanya sebuah omong kosong.

" Maaf nomor yang anda tuju tidak dapat dihubungi cobalah beberapa saat lagi".

Berulang kali ku hubungi namun nihil hasilnya. Mendesah berat ku lempar gadget kuning dengan gambar jeruk dimana-mana, dengan perasaan kesal, ku melesat mencari si teme Sasu

" Sasuke... Sasuke..OI.. Sasuke TEME di mana kau Sasuke... SASUKE..." ku berlari kesana kemari tak kupedulikan rintik hujan yang membasahi tubuhku, badan yang menggigil dan kaki yang mulai letih. Ku terus melangkah sampai akhirnya ku lihat sosok dirimu. Sosok yang sangat ku cintai.

**_False_Hope_**

.

Flashback

.

Sasuke pov

"Huh kenapa ia lama sekali sih keluarnya" gumanku sambil sesekali tengok kanan-kiri

DRTT...DRRTT...DRRTSZ..DDDRRRTTTTTTSSSZZZZ

Getaran ponsel dari sakuku menghentikan segala ocehanku, dengan tergesa-gesa ku ambil gadget biru tua dari saku celanaku

'Huh siapa nih ganggu aja'

_Oi teme ! Lo dimna ? Jgn2x lo lagi nyariin si Neji ya . Cpt lngsng plng dah mlm nih. Klau smpai 15 menit lo blm plng. Sya bakalan ikutin lo kmanapun lo prgi ! Ingat baik2x !_

_Form Naruto_

'Uhh dasar baka dobe sok ngatur mana ada hukumannya lagi' Dengan cuek kumatikan gadget biru yang terus berdering . Suasana yang mulai bertambah dingin membuatku kembali ke gedung Universitas Konoha.

Tap...tap...tap... Bruk...

"Ittai" ' duh siapa nih yang nabrak ' perlahan-lahan ku angkat wajah cantikku ( author : gmana gak cantik kulit seputih susu, mata sehitam malam, rambut pantat ayam :D XD joke. Disini rambut sasuke dark blue panjang berkilau ckckck )

**_False_Hope_**

**Author pov**

"Ne..Neji senpai"

Rasa cintanya yang terpendam selama dua minggu ini membuatnya gugup tak bisa bergerak, semburat merah tipis menghiasi wajah cantiknya. Ketika pertama kali melihat, Neji senpai kulitnya yang putih dengan rambut coklat yang panjang serta bermata putih gradasi ungu.

"Daijobu desuka ? (Apa kamu baik-baik saja ?)" Seraya mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Sasuke berdiri rona merah semakin terlihat di kedua pipinya kala mengetahui bahwa Neji senpai mengkhawirkan dirinya. (Author : gomen sasuke terlalu OOC nih XD).

"Daijobu desuyo ? ( Aku gak apa-apa)"

"Yokatta ! ^^ (syukurlah) "

Dengan malu-malu ku terima uluran tangannya. Hap.. Sasuke tertarik ke dalam pelukan Neji senpai.

End Flashback

**_False_Hope_**

Naruto pov

Ku terpaku ditempat seakan-akan cahaya ku menghilang mata saphire biru seperti langit cerah ini semakin meredup. Malam yang dingin ditambah derasnya hujan serta angin malam yang menembus kulit terasa semakin dingin tapi tak sedingin hatiku ini.

'Sasuke apa yang kau lakukan kenapa kau bisa berada dalam pelukan si mata putih itu. Bisakah kau tak menyiksaku seperti ini Sasuke kenapa kau menemui pria itu! '

**_False_Hope_**

Author pov

Guyuran air hujan tak sedikit pun membasahi hati yang terluka ini. Naruto memang mengetahui bahwa sasuke menaruh hati pada senpainya sendiri dan hal itu membuat hatinya teriris pilu. Sosok yang telah menjerat hatinya saat pertama kali melihatnya dengan mata sekelam malam dan bibir yang mungil semanis cherry itu membuat waktu yang berputar disekelilingnya seolah berhenti dan setelah sekian lama bersama, membuatnya semakin jatuh terperosok ke dalam pesona Sasuke. Meski kenyataannya berkata lain Sasuke tak pernah sekali pun memandangnya bahkan menyadari perasaan cintanya. Sasuke hanya menganggap Naruto sebagai saudaranya atau bahkan hanya sebagai sahabat baiknya.

**_False_Hope_**

Naruto pov

Hampir 10 menit berlalu, ku tetap setia menantinya kembali, tapi kau dan dia pergi meninggalkan ku sendiri. Berbalik arah ku mencoba menghentikan rasa sakit ini yang lama kelamaan semakin dan semakin terasa menyakitkan. Ku ingin menangis tapi air mata tak mampu keluar dari mata ini, entah kenapa aku tak bisa menangis tapi hati ini selalu menangis karena dirimu. Sudah sering kali kau sakiti aku. Ku tetap mencoba bertahan karena aku tahu, kau tak tahu apa yang kau lakukan saat itu. Kini alasan apa lagi yang harus ku berikan pada diriku sendiri untuk tetap disisimu. Aku lelah menjadi satu-satunya orang yang mempertahankanmu disisiku.

Perlahan ku melangkah menjauhi semua itu, menganggapnya hanya sebuah mimpi buruk belaka dan ketika aku terbangun kau akan ada di sampingku. Melihatku, menyayangiku dan mencintai diriku ini. Tapi semakin lama aku melangkah badan ini mulai terasa sakit, dinginnya malam mulai menembus kulitku, kaki menjadi berat seperti ada menahannya dan entah kenapa semua menjadi buram, redup ...

Buk...

Dan semuanya menjadi gelap, hal terakhir yang kuingat hanyalah seorang pemuda berambut orange berkibar-kibar yang berlari ke arahku, aku merasa pernah melihatnya entah dimana disuatu tempat...

T.B.C

**_False_Hope_**

Balasan review

Shawokey : ya narufemsasu nih critanya, gomen blm bisa update kilat. Ad bnyak tugas sekolah. Gomenne :p

Aiko Michishige : ya tq

Deathberry : iya ni dh lanjut. Tapi endingnya msih blm ditentukn happy or sad, nanti sesuai yang review mau sad or happy. Sankyu reviewnya

Tomoyo to kudo : iya narufemsasu pairnya. Betul jadinya drama hurt-comfort

Buat para quest : makasih kalau mnurut kalian prolognya bagus, arigatou ne, betul ini memang NarufemSasu, saya niat kok buat fanfic tq udh review, Maksih udh ditunggu chap 1 nya... tapi ingat sya masih newbie jadi mohon dimaklumkan saja kalau ada kesalahan kata dan kurang nyambung ceritanya gomen, jadi untuk itu review ya agar sya tau letak slahnya dan pujiannya juga kalu ad gpp kok XD ckckck

Buat Minna sekalian makasih udah mau mampir di fanfic sya ARIGATOU ... hhehehhe :D jgn lupa review

**_False_Hope_**

Makasih buat semua yang mendukung jalannya ceritanya ini dan buat yang udah support sya makasih ya ;) jgan lupa ReVIEW. Maaf lama update Yuki ada byak tugas sekolah dan ulangan harian ,,,, cielah sya mlah curhat gomen ...

Bye sampai jumpa lagi dgn sya Yuki :D xD

REVIEW ya ;p :D


End file.
